


It slipped...

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Minor Violence, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Season 3, Threats of Violence, and by night, awestruck avengers, clint and you are bros, minimal but painful, nobody hurts the tv, on a good day youre the best of friends, red skull is an ass, you and tony are sort of buddies, you are badass af, you just hang out in the tower a lot for an undisclosed reason, youre a photographer by day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Skull didn't expect your arrival midway through his monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It slipped...

The Red Skull had gotten into the tower at some point. Nobody could figure out how. There was the possibility that he overrode Jarvis' protocols, but everyone supposed that was highly unlikely.

So now Red Skull was monologuing to the Avengers while his minions held weapons to each avenger's head. 

He didn't, however, expect you to walk through the elevator doors.

"Y/N, get out of here get help. Like Fury or Coulson help!" Tony shouted.

You glared back. "Jesus Christ Tony, can't you handle him on your own. I've got a lot of work to do."

"You came here to watch Netflix." Tony pointed out, earning a glare from Red Skull, who's monologue had been interrupted.

"Yes, and I have to finish season 3 of Orange is the New Black before I go home to see my parents." You replied, stalking around the evil villain.

There was a flash as a gun was pulled out quickly and one shot fired off to the adjacent wall. You stopped in your steps. You turned to the wall, to where the shot was fired.

"Oh for fucks sake!" You cried. It had to be the TV that was shot didn't it?

"Enough. Now," The Red Skull put his gun away. "As I was saying I-"

"Hey, lookie here, sunburn." You stormed towards the Red Skull, anger steaming off of you. "Nobody shoots the TV around here without getting a beating from me. I don't let them get away with it," You pointed to the Avengers, but mostly in Clint and Tony's direction. "And I ain't gonna let you get away with it."

"And what do you think you can do, little girl? I have advanced your primitive state. I am genetically b-" Red Skull boasted until he cried out in pain.

Your foot slipped.

"Advanced genetics, my ass." You turned around to face the minions who were staring at their boss, now rolling around on the floor clutching his crotch. "Now, you lot. Do you really want to end up like him?" The minions were shaking in their boots, "I think you'd best leave." You gave them an out, knowing full well they'd never leave the building because Shield would be here any moment.

As they enemies all dropped their weapons and ran for it, you breathed out heavily. "I need a drink."

The Avengers all watched in awe as you continued about your business as if none of that had just happened. For all they previously knew about you, you were a simple photographer who spent way too much time in Stark Tower.

"Steve, care to join me?" You smirked as you strolled past.

Steve blinked out of his thoughts before looking to the rest of the team and smiling. "I-sure." He followed you off to the kitchen just a way away with an impressed yet slightly dopey grin on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the Tumblr Prompt; "Imagine being and ordinary person who saves the day by losing your temper and kicking The Red Skull in the balls."  
> Enjoy!  
> Comments are welcome! :)


End file.
